


Confessions

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, From someone else not Steve, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: When Natasha shoves her phone under Steve's nose and asks, "is this you?" he's expecting some kind of an insult, not a love confession.______________Or, someone started a Tumblr page dedicated to students from Steve's college sending in their confessions. Some of them are definetly about him.





	Confessions

“Is this you?” Natasha asks, and Steve sighs. 

Most of the time she asks that question, she shoves some sort of ugly character in his face, or some equally as insulting meme. He takes a breath to say his usual  _ haha, very funny  _ but it escapes in a rush when he sees what she’s actually holding up.

Someone had created a Tumblr account dedicated to people from their college sending confessions in. Most are about crushes, how much stress their under, how they cheated on a test, and being secretly worried that they’re disappointing their parents. Some even get a little too dark for Steve’s liking, but those are few and far between.

It’s a popular blog on their very large campus, and Steve would be lying if he didn’t say that he checked it every now and again. Most human beings are nosy by default, and he’s no exception; sue him. 

Steve takes the phone from Natasha and holds it so he can actually read it. Natasha crouches behind him to read over his shoulder, even though she’d read it already. 

_ Submitted by Anonymous (10/21/19) _

_ Today on I’m deep with feelings for my best friend, I watched him debate with who is likely the most thick headed person I’ve ever met. And scary, too, in that kind of way that you know that you could probably take him in a fight, but he’d do something crazy like bite your ear off. Seriously, Rumlow, if you’re out there: chill the fuck out, dude.  _

_ Anyways, he’s debating this guy, and it’s a one-sided debate because Rumlow’s practically screaming at him and my friend’s backing his shit up with facts and Rumlow’s screaming “I just know because I know, I don’t need to look that shit up!” and my friend is still going, patiently and calmly as ever, like he’s actually listening to him.  _

_ I have no idea how he does it. If someone starts yelling at me, that’s it for me. The end. I shut off and stop talking, immediately. Past abuse will do that to you. I don’t know if I envied him or wanted to kiss him more. _

“I mean,” Steve says, and Natasha shushes him. 

“There’s more,” she says, scrolling up. 

_ Submitted by Anonymous (11/24/19) _

_ Today on I’m deep in feelings for my best friend, and yes I am going to use that everytime now that you’ve all said you like it, he reached out for me, and I flinched. _

_ Now, to put this in perspective, I was in an abusive relationship for two years. The kind of relationship the media loves to use to prove that gay relattionships could never work, because there’s too much testosterone, ect. Ect. I won’t go into details, but it’s important to this story so I’ll just leave it there and let it hand, I suppose.  _

_ Anyways, he reaches towards me, and I flinch. For anyone who has never dealt with abuse, don’t misinterpret this. The little punk would fight tooth and nail for what he believes in, but my friend would  _ never _ hurt me. Never has hurt, aside from getting overly excited about seeing a dog and slapping my chest (which I’m totally soft for, by the way) and never will. And I’m swear I’m not in denial about it, either. I’ve been there before, and I swore I’d never go back. Just trust me on this.  _

_ As I was saying, I flinch and wait for it. The big lecture about how the world isn’t out to get me, and how I’m safe now and need to start acting like a regular human being again. Only, he doesn’t do any of that.  _

_ He does something that completely throws me through a loop - he stops, and asks if I’m alright. He says it so quietly that I have to be honest with him. Anything else would just be cruel. _

_ So I tell him that I’m mostly fine, and it’s just an off day. He asks if there’s anything he can do, and I say that I don’t know, but the hug he was reaching for sounds nice. He lets me initiate it, and doesn't pull back until I do. He lets go immediately when I do, too, and he’s the king of lingering hugs. I once walked down the hall our senior year with him clinging to my chest like a koala. Is it weird that I wish he’d do that again? _

  
  


_ Submitted by Anonymous (12/22/19) _

_ Today on I’m so gone for my best friend, I made a joke about us kissing under the mistletoe that was more of a proposition than a joke. He laughed anyways, like the idea of us kissing is funny to him; like it’s something he’s never thought about. I think I’m at the part of pining that starts to hurt, and I don’t like it.  _

_ Submitted by Anonymous (1/5/19) _

_ Today on I’m so gone for my best friend, we actually went to a party tonight. Spin the bottle was played, like we were a bunch of teenagers instead of twenty somethings working towards things like degrees and a future.  _

_ Everytime it was my turn, I wanted it to land on him. It never did, but I did get to see him kiss a bunch of girls and a boy that wasn’t me. _

_ Tonight royally sucked.  _

_ Submitted by Anonymous (2/13/19) _

_ Today on I’m so gone for my best friend, I have thought about kissing him about a million times today. I asked him out to a chinese place under the ruse of going as friends so we didn’t have to sit around and be sad about being single. He turned me down. _

_ Youch.  _

_ Submitted by Anonymous (3/4/19) _

_ Today on I’m so gone for my best friend, he kissed my forehead today to see if I have a fever (I lied and said I didn’t, because I have a project I’m already late on turning in) & his mother always said you can’t trust your hand, but you can trust your lips. Said it made it easier to tell when my friend was lying to skip school (which never happened) and when he was actually sick (Which happened every two weeks or so. Shittiest immune system I’ve ever seen. Better now, but damn was it touch and go when we were kids.) and my heart did this weird flutter thing that it’s never done before.  _

_ Am I dying, or am I in love? And more importantly, What Is The Difference?  _

_ Submitted by Anonymous (4/8/19) _

_ Today on I’m so gone for my best friend, I try to flirt and he laughs at me. Does it ever stop hurting so much?  _

“That’s definitely me,” Steve says, mouth dry. 

Natasha says something, probably gloating about how she knew it, but he can’t hear her over his brain chanting  _ he loves me too, he loves me too, he loves me. _

Steven gets out of his library chair and with a quick goodbye kiss to Natasha’s cheek, he’s off and running. 

  
  


_________

Steve slams into his shared dorm, and Bucky jumps.    
“Jesus, Steve, what the fuck-”

“Have you been flirting with me?” Steve demands.

He crosses his arms to try and look more stern. 

“Have been for a few months now, pal,” Bucky drawls, voice slow like molasses, “thanks for noticing.”

“You memey motherfucker,” Steven breathes, and then he’s making his way across the room with a new purpose. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Please do,” Bucky says. 

And then Steve does, and it’s  _ magical. _ (Okay, so maybe he rushes too fast and they smash their faces together more than they kiss, but the first kiss magic has a hold on Steve. Later, they'll talk about what Bucky said on the blog, and define what they want and expect from this. For now, though, he just wants to be able to enjoy kissing the boy he's wanted to kiss for as long as he can remember. So, sue him.)


End file.
